Torn
by sarahyyy
Summary: “Wrong.” He pressed her trembling palm against his chest. A strong beat. Accelerating slowly. “I have a heart.” Her lip quivered. He leant down to capture her lips against his. “The only difference being…my heart beats only for you.” Dark Dramione oneshot


**"Torn"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone or anything that you can recognise.

**A/N: **Contains a non major character death. This is slightly angsty, quite twisted and _very _different from my old style. Please read and review!

* * *

"What is it that he has to offer you that I can't?" His breathing was haggard, his voice low and desperate. His fingers were digging into her skin so deeply that he knew that it hurt her. His mouth was twisted into a cruel sneer. His eyes hard and cold. "Friendship? Fame? _Security_?"

Silence.

It was so silent that it was deafening. He hated it. He fucking hated it. He wanted her to scream, to cry, to beg for him to let her go. He hated that she was silent.

He hated silence.

He hated her.

"What does he have that I don't?" Harsh breathing. His chest heaving. Torn. She had messed with his head, his heart, and she had ruined them both.

Silence. Then…

"A heart." Soft. Inaudible. Barely there. But he was waiting for it.

A growl came from deep within him.

He wanted to hit her. To make her cower. To make her fight back. To make her cry and plead for mercy. He wanted to see fear in her eyes.

Then everything changed.

The hatred washed off his face and was replaced by a fiendish smirk. One hand slid down from her shoulder to grab her left hand. The other pulled her closer to him.

"Wrong." He pressed her trembling palm against his chest. A strong beat. Accelerating slowly. _Thud. Thud. Thud_. "I have a heart." Her lip quivered. He leant down to capture her lips against his. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ Faster and faster. "The only difference being…my heart beats only for you."

"You're crazy, Draco." Accusing. Confused. Scared.

_Good._

He nodded. She struggled lightly. He didn't let her go. "Only for you." Their eyes locked. "You can't tell me you don't want this. You can't tell me you don't feel it too. The want, the _need_. You need this as much as I do. You can't say you don't."

There was a flicker of –_something- _in her eyes. Resolution. "I can't do this anymore. I tried. I really did. I…can't. Not anymore."

"Liar." One word. Guaranteed to get a reaction out from her. She hated it. He loved it.

Silence.

An explosion. Fists. Slaps. Hexes.

_Anything._

Not silence.

"I'm tired, Draco," she looked down, averting her eyes, "I… All I want is some peace and quiet."

Desperation. Borderline begging. _Almost_, but not yet. "If that's what you want, I can give you peace and quiet."

"It's never quiet with you!" Despair. Exhaustion. He suddenly didn't care. "We are _never _quiet."

He shook her. He needed her to know. "I _need _you."

"No." Her fingertips grazed his cheeks. "You only think you need me."

"_I need you_." Why couldn't she see that? He _belonged _to her as much as she did to him. "You're _mine_."

"I don't belong to anyone!" she screamed and wrenched herself from him. He took one step towards her. She took one step back. "I feel suffocated. This…_thing_ between us is wearing me down! I just… I just want some time to think."

What is there to _think _about? She was _his_. He needed her. He wanted her. That was it. And there was no way that he was going to give her up.

"I won't let you go."

He felt strangely calm. It showed in his voice. Confusion was evidently clear in her eyes.

"You can't stop me."

"Can't I?" He paused. Looked at her. And he let out a laugh. "You don't know. You don't know half the things I can do."

Her eyelids fluttered shut. Fear. The quivering of her lips returned, full force.

"Just…let me go. _Please_." She never said it. And now she was. Because of him. "Just let me go."

"_No_." He took a deep breath. Fear was in the air. Everywhere. "If I can't have you, he won't too." _Bait her._

Her eyes snapped open. Predictable. "What have you done?"

"We had such fun times together, love, can't you remember?" _Distract her._

"_Ron_. What have you done to him?" Same question, renewed urgency.

"Before he came into the picture, you told me you loved me, remember?" _Confuse her._

"Draco, _please_, what have you done to him?"

"He was distracting you. He was making you question your feelings for me. Weasley was a hindrance. A menace." _Entice her._ "I just took him out of the equation. No one will question your feelings for me anymore." _Break her. Break her like she broke him._

A gasp.

Silence.

A tear. Two. Three…

"I don't even know you anymore," she whispered. Hurt. Broken.

Like him.

"He was ruining the lives we built together." Calm and cool. As if it was a good enough reason to murder him. "I just stopped him from doing it again. Everything I do, I do it all for you. For _us_."

"There will never be an '_us_', Draco." Cold. Like him.

Draco's reply was a small shake of his head, paired with his infamous smirk and a spell that left his lips.

* * *

He watched as she roused from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open as a groan left her lips. Her eyes met his figure. "I…" Confusion. Then… "I can't remember. Why can't I remember anything?"

"I'll help you remember."

_If you can't stay with me, you will just have to fall in love with me again._

"Who am I?"

He smiled. "Hermione Granger."

_You__'__re mine._

"Who are _you_?"

"Draco Malfoy."

_I'm yours._

"Do I…know you?"

He dipped his head in a nod. That smile hadn't left his face yet.

_And this time, no one wouldn't be meddling._


End file.
